Secrets
Warning: This page contains spoilers. There are four secrets that are unlocked by performing various feats in the game. Once unlocked, you visit the secret areas indefinitely from the Portal screen. Additionally, the secret areas offer a quest chain with three tasks each, requiring resources from varying levels of Mining and Fishing. Completing these quests awards permanent bonuses. At level 40 Smithing, you're able to craft Enigmatic Boosters which improve Secret bonuses by +2% per level. Death's Son When you die in Fighting or Raids, you are met by Death who has 10M health points. Idle attacks do not work, so you have about 10 seconds to defeat Death with only your active skills. Once you've killed Death, you're transferred to Death's throne room, where you meet Death's orphaned son. When you click on the child to attempt to console it, you'll be asked to do the following: # Collect 25 Medium Yellow Fish. Requires level 12 fishing. # Collect 10 Blue Shark. Requires level 24 fishing. # Collect 5 Hammerhead Shark. Requires level 56 fishing. After completing these quests, you find you were unable to properly console the orphan but are awarded with a blessing that gives +30% more kills when defeating monsters. Defiled Pig's Head In the Smithing screen, clicking on the Blacksmith prompts you to find a pill for his fever. At level 20 in Smithing, you gain access to a recipe to craft Blacksmith's Pills. You only need one, but also need level 36 Fishing to gather the necessary materials. Once you've made the pill, drag it over to the Blacksmith and you'll share his fevered dream about a pig head that's been defiled on a stake. Surprisingly, even in death the pig has final wishes you're tasked with completing: # Collect 99 Effluvium Ore. Requires level 30 mining. # Collect 3,000 Dubloonium Ore. Requires level 50 mining. # Collect 10 Dollar Fish. Requires level 60 fishing. Fulfilling the last requests of the dead pig will award you with +40% more AP on every Ascension. You can also slide the pill from the selection screen to the blacksmith to give it to him without buying it. Fisherman's Folly The fisherman on the Fishing Docks can be seen swinging his legs to some unheard tune. As it turns out, he used to own a Gramophone that has since been broken, its pieces lost throughout the game. * One piece can be found floating in the Fishing Docks, on the right side of the screen between the display for fish caught and your crafting levels. * Another piece is found by chance in the Strength Mountain training area. Increasing your skiller's speed helps improve the chances of the part spawning. * The last piece is found on the ground in the Blacksmith's fevered dream in the second secret area. Once you've collected all the pieces, head back to the Fishing Docks to reassemble the Gramophone. Clicking on it now plays music which will attract a rather large "fish", but it will only show itself once you've caught a Dollar Fish and clicked on it (while it's on the hook), which requires 60 Fishing. When this action is taken, the screen will fade to black and it's discovered the large fish has swallowed the fisherman, injuring him in the process. You're now tasked with finding resources to help the man recover: # Collect 1,000,000 Effluvium Ore. Requires level 30 mining. # Collect 9,000,000 Copper Ore. Requires level 1 mining. # Collect 1,000,000 Old Boots. Requires level 1 fishing. As it turns out, even after helping the the dying man, he isn't able to recover from the gaping hole in his chest. Nevertheless, his gratefulness grants you a blessing, awarding you +50% more fishing EXP while offline and also +50% more fish caught. Civilization On the Portal screen, there are ten empty placeholders for small orbs that are found by clicking hidden squares across the game. You click the square until an X appears. Don't click it again after that, because you might toggle it back off. The following slideshow provides locations for each orb in the order shown above the portal: Secret4cyan.gif|Cyan: Found behind the bottom right window that provides details on a selected boss in Raids Secret4green.gif|Green: Found on the middle right part of the Pig's Head Secret screen, in front of a palm tree leaf Secret4yellow.gif|Yellow: Found behind a boss's thumbnail image on the top left of any Raid boss battle screen. Secret4orange.gif|Orange: Found on the Gym Training screen, behind the top of the red attack dojo icon. Click the right white semicircle to hide the icon Secret4red.gif|Red: Found on the top right corner of the Training Help screen Secret4navy.gif|Navy: Found on the lobby screen when starting the game, on the middle right side of the news window Secret4purple.gif|Purple: Found behind the top right corner of the Midas skill perk in the Green Perks screen Secret4pink.gif|Pink: Found behind the flesh on the top right part of the Fisherman's secret screen Secret4white.gif|White: Found on top of Death's chair in Death's secret screen Secret4black.gif|Black: Found underneath the left part of the Contracts podium on the left side of the screen Once all locations have been clicked on, the Portal will now display the fourth secret screen which depicts a growing civilization. The growth of the civilization depends on "total playing time" which begins with the length of the current Ascension when unlocked plus all additional playing time afterwards. Ascending after unlocking this secret will not reset the "total playing time". The usage of time candy also increases the total playing time. This secret's bonus is not boosted by the Smithing item, Enigmatic Boosters. Hoop Challenge As of the new update, V2.50, you can see a ball rolling around the Raid Screen. By doing some actions with this ball, you can unlock the Hoop Challenge minigame which allow you to get gems each day. - Drag the ball to the Gift Shop button. The ball will then be on the Gift Shop Screen. - Drag the ball to the Exit Button. You can then see it on the training menu. - Drag the ball to the Portal Button. Then it will be on the Portal Screen. - Drag it to the figure that says "Lava" under it. Now, you will be dragged to a screen where Lava is on a moving platform, holding a ball and a basket to throw it in. You get 3 tries per day to score as much as you can, and then you will get free Gems according to your total score among the 3 tries. After the 3 tries, you still can throw the ball to practice, but no Gems will be awarded. If you then want to access the screen again, instead of the "Secrets" portal, you click on a new button that says "Hoops" in a corner. Category:Portal